characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Kenshiro
Kenshiro '''is the main protagonist of the anime/manga series Fist of the North Star. Background Kenshiro originated from the Land of Asura, a country off the coast of China dedicated to the glory of battle and bloodshed. As a child, he was sent to Japan where he was adopted by Ryuken, the master of Hokuto Shinken, a fighting style rooted in assassination techniques. Ryuken had long sought to find a disciple to pass on its lessons to future generations, and trained Kenshiro and his three other adopted sons - Raoh, Jagi and Toki - in the discipline. Despite being the youngest, Kenshiro caught on quick and ultimately surpassed his brothers to become the 64th successor of Hokuto Shinken. However, Kenshiro instead to choose a life of peace with his fiance Yuria, and attempted to settle down. It would not last for long; a nuclear war in the year 199x caused widespread chaos, reducing the Earth to a barren wasteland where only the strong survive. In this new age, he was challenged by a rival martial artist named Shin, who wanted Yuria for himself. He successfully bested Kenshiro, leaving him with seven scars formed in the shape of the Big Dipper constellation, and forced Yuria to leave with him. Battered and defeated, Kenshiro spent the following year honing his killer instinct to one day rescue his beloved, travelling the wastes and battling all sorts of foes in his path. His new strength allowed him to easily defeat Shin, who quickly revealed that Yuria had supposedly committed suicide to stop Shin’s murderous rampages. After his rival’s suicide, Kenshiro was consumed by sadness and committed himself to travelling through the land a lost soul. Despite his grief, he made it a point to always help those who needed his aid, eventually earning a reputation as a wandering savior. In his travels, Kenshiro battled his adoptive brothers to stop their use of Hokuto Shinken to fuel their evil ambitions and in turn reaffirm his rule as their foster father’s true successor, reunited with Yuria and spent the last few years of her life together, and joined the Hokuto Army to combat the warlords of Shura alongside his friends Bat and Rin. Despite his many accomplishments, he continued to live the life of a vagabond, helping the citizens of this new world survive and rebuild as best he can. Powers & Abilities * '''Incredible Strength: '''Kenshiro has displayed great feats of strength as he can easily destroy boulders to nothing with just a mere flick of his wrist and easily bend steel with just his bare hands. * '''Incredible Healing Factor: '''Kenshiro possesses healing factor as he can resist toxins and poisons, and gas that can paralyse people. * '''Superhuman Senses: Kenshiro has superhuman senses that surpasses that of a human. His eyesight can keep up with the arrow's speed, detect and resist many forms of poisons & toxins, has hearing and smell comparable that of a hound, can detect the presence of beings during training, is immune to mass hypnosis, and able to fight blind by detecting the person's heart. * Adaptability: '''Kenshiro's greatest aspect. He can analysis the abilities and powers of others by just watching and able to adapt it. He can also exploit the foes' weaknesses to his advatange. * '''Master Martial Artist: '''Kenshiro is a master of martial arts. He can fight many legions of trained armored warriors, barbarians, and even giants with just his bare hands with ease. Kenshiro has learned many fighting styles such as boxing style fight and many more. ** '''Gento Ko Ken (Imperial Fist of the Original Dipper): This martial art was created to protect the Holy Emperor or Empress. Its star is the Celestial Emperor Star. It relies on projection ki which is physical energy in various manners, like forming a shield or creating a blast or wave of energy that destroys an opponent's body on a cellular level. ** Taizan Tenrō Ken (Taishan Heavenly Wolf Fist): This martial art gives the user the ability to chop the flesh of an opponent, slicing the nerves so fast that a cold sensation is felt before death. ** Nanto Seiken (South Dipper Holy Fist): The opposite of Hokuto Shinken; whereas the latter focuses on using pressure points and killing from within, Nanto Seiken is about killing in a much more direct manner via brute force. Various different sub-sects have their own different takes on these techniques, ranging from rapid kicks to using air pressure as blades and various weapons in combat. ** Hokuto Ryuken (Big Dipper Lapis Lazuli Fist): Much like Hokuto Shinken, this fighting style uses pressure points to win battles. However, Hokuto Ryuken uses 1109 points as opposed to Hokuto Shinken’s 708, and is powered by their matoki, or demonic fighting spirit which is akin to toki but drives the user insane. ** Rakan Nio Ken * Hokuto Shinken: Translated as the Big Dipper God Fist, Hokuto Shinken is an ancient Chinese martial art formed during the Han dynasty, and further developed over the course of nearly 2000 years. Due to its dangerous use, only one practitioner can be considered the true successor to the discipline in what is referred to the Isshi Souden tradition. Those who fail to succeed their masters have to voluntarily renounce it lest their memories are erased and their fists are crushed. Hokuto Shinken focuses on channeling one’s ki, or inner energy as per the beliefs of East Asian religions and philosophies. With it, they can strike one of the 708 Keiraku Hiko, or pressure points located throughout the body. Each pressure point, when attacked, causes different reactions depending on its purpose. Usually, this comes in the form of the target exploding, but it can also be used for non-lethal takedowns and even healing physical and psychological ailments. Users of Hokuto Shinken are also able to use all of their body’s natural abilities using the Tenryu Kokyu Ho (Art of Dragon’s Breathing), by tapping into more than just the 30% used by common martial artists. They can also resist pressure point attacks by sealing them with the Hiko Fuji (Pressure Point Sealing) and copy attacks with Suieishin (Water Reflection Spirit). Most notably, users can tap into their aura, or Toki, to further harness their ki for ranged energy attacks or more defensive options. As successor, Kenshiro has mastered Hokuto Shinken to his fullest potential, and uses it to swiftly eliminate foes in a near instant to the point they fail to realize that he landed multiple fatal blows to their pressure points in the blink of an eye. * Hokuto Shinken Techniques: ** Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken (Hundred Crack Fist) - Kenshiro’s most famous technique, he does a rapid fire punch with his signature catchphrase - "Atatatatatatatata!" before they most likely explode. ** Goshi Retsu Dan (Five Finger Fury Bullets) - Causes an enemy’s fingers to explode. ** Ryuusei Hagan Kyaku (Meteorite Face Breaking Kick) - Splits the enemy’s head with a kick. ** Hokuto Koushu Gyakusetsu - Twists an enemy’s head around ** Ganzan Ryouzan Ha (Mountain Split Fissure Wave) - Splits an enemy’s skull in half ** Hokuto Zankai Ken (Fist of Remorse) - Gives the victim three seconds to feel remorse for their actions before killing them ** Koushu Hagan Ken (Face Breaking Fist) - Breaks face in half ** Hokuto Juuha Zan (Hokuto Soft-Breaking Slash) - With this technique he can penetrate the flesh ** Hokuto Juuji Zan (Hokuto Cross Kill) - Hits pressure points in a Bloody Cross shape ** Hokuto Goukin Bundan Kyaku (Hokuto Steel Muscle Cutting Kick) - Weakens Muscles ** Hokuto Soukin Jizai Kyaku (Hokuto Tendon Pulling Will Kick) - Kick hits a pressure point ** Hokuto Kaikotsu Ken (Bone Crushing Fist) - Two fingers to the forehead; Skeleton rips itself out through body ** Hokuto Kyomu Shidan (Hokuto Nothingness Finger Snap) - Erases the memory of the victim ** Hokuto Dankotsu Kin (Self-Destruction Muscles) - Causes muscle spasms in the body ** Hokuto Senjukai Ken (Thousand Hand Destruction Fist) - Instant thousand hand punch ** Hokuto Ryuu Geki Ko (Hokuto Dragon Attacks Tiger) - An attack that misses any pressure points ** Hokuto Kouretsu Ha (Hokuto Steel-rending Grasp) - Destroys an enemy’s shoulder ** Soryu Tenha (Fist of the Blue Style) - One of Hokuto Shinken’s secret techniques. Users transport themselves and their opponents into a world of nothingness. ** Musou Tensai: '''The ultimate secret technique of Hokuto Shinken, Musou Tensei - the Nil-Thought Rebirth - is a state of nothingness which can only be mastered by those who have experienced true sadness. In his struggles against his friends, family, enemies and the world, Kenshiro became the first man in the history of the discipline to master such a technique, only being matched by Raoh not long after his encounters with Kenshiro. Under the effects of Musou Tensei, Kenshiro becomes intangible and near impervious to damage. He gains the ability to use the techniques of fallen rivals, and all his strikes can cause opponents to spontaneously combust. Even if he’s otherwise physically incapacitated, he can fight on using his soul as an avatar. Equipment * '''Nunchuks Feats Strength *Ripped through steel bars *Lifted a boulder bigger than himself *Casually blows up thugs much bigger than him. *Launched an axe with his foot and decapitated someone with it *Casually snapped a thug's arms like nothing *Casually sliced through steel with his bare hands *Stopped a staff in midair and used it to lift up a muscle bound thug *Punched a crater into a pillar *Stopped a giant thug's hand with a single finger *Threw a 661 lb man *Smashed through bedrock with his fists and opened a well *Dragged Master Fox's head through a wall with one hand *Plowed through Devil's gigantic hands *Comparable to Rei, who destroyed a massive boulder *Casually lifted a steel beam and wielded it as a weapon *Dented a body made of pure steel *Destroyed a rooftop in one punch *Broke 10 tons of concrete & steel *Killed Jagi in just four strikes, who was able to withstand a nuke’s explosion. (Large Island level) *Matched and surpassed Raoh, who is strong enough to split clouds. (Small Island level) Speed *Can throw 50+ punches in 3 seconds *Blocked Hyoh's attempt to press a man's 1,109 pressure points simultaneously *Blocked Shin's swift attacks *Moved fast enough to leave afterimages behind *Managed to hit Shin faster than anyone could see *Deflected several knives with his nunchucks *Dodged and destroyed two boomerangs in midair *Hit bullets out of mid-air *Dodged an attack from someone who was erasing his presence with his eyes closed *Intercepted a spear in mid air *Removed a noose from a kid's neck and put it around a thug's neck unnoticed *Casually caught a bladed projectile from Mamiya in midair *Should be comparable to Liu Zongwu, who can dodge strikes from micrometres away. (Mach 80) Durability *Took hits from massive thugs *Survived Shin's Nanto Gokuto Ken *Survived getting his chest pierced seven times by Shin *Endured attacks from a gigantic man whose sheer strength destroyed large parts of a roof *Endured getting his chest pierced by Rei *Tanked getting a pillar smashed on him containing 1,000 tons of collapsing concrete & steel *Touched lava with his bare hands Skill * Defeated numerous bandits, criminals and murderers across his long journey * Many, many characters were inspired by Kenshiro’s legacy * Defeated Souther * Defeated Jagi * Defeated Shin * Defeated Toki * Defeated Ammiba * Defeated Nagato * Defeated Han * Defeated Kaioh. * Defeated "Hulk Hogan" * Defeated "Mr T" * Defeated Alf * Defeated Beiji and Genji * Defeated Galf * Defeated Soria * Defeated Heart * Defeated Sergeant Mad * Defeated Glenn * Defeated his most deadly enemy of all - tanks * Defeated his archrival and murderer of his mentor, Raoh, in the most manly of fights Weaknesses * Not completely unbeatable: Even with his mastery of martial arts, Kenshiro has tasted a fair amount of losses through his adventures, mainly against other masters of his calibur and even greater. * Musou Tensai: It is worth pointing out that he does have one way of being harmed while in Musou Tensei. Those who can also channel the power of nothingness, or at least something close to it, can hurt him, with sufficient enough damage forcing him back into his base form. Fun Facts Category:Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroes Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Category:Martial Artists Category:Ki Users Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Protagonists